


Decisions And A Broken Heart

by WindyOakes



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heroes & Heroines, Love, Love Confessions, POV First Person, Possession, Protectiveness, Sad, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyOakes/pseuds/WindyOakes
Summary: Aviana can't get over what had happened when Alfonse got possessed. She separated from him to try to make things better. However, she only made things worse. The most awful thing about it was that she was still in love with him...but he's with another girl. What is she to do?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just say that this was written before all of the villains mentioned at the beginning were introduced to the game. This is also a crack idea that my angsty brain came up with. I hope you enjoy!

How long has it been? About…a month or two since the incident of Iago being summoned happened. The time has passed rather slowly and it’s been quite a long time but the fear of summoning greater evils and greater demons still gripped my mind making it near impossible to sleep. I tossed and turned every night thinking and dreaming of what awful creature could turn the stones I possessed that ghastly color once again. The people, or demons I should call them, that could come out of it scared me the most. It could be Garon who popped up next or Validar or the very first villain himself, Gharnef. But I guess what scared me more than their presence or their existence was the question of how I was going to protect the heroes who have graciously came to give us aid in our time of need. If the event did come to be then how was I supposed to tell Marth that the person who killed his family out of cold blood was here? How was I supposed to tell the people of Nohr and Hoshido that one of their biggest adversaries had appeared before me? It was bad enough that the Black Knight was here terrorizing Ike and his friends. I didn’t need another villain on my hands! 

I thought that breaking it off with Alfonse was protection enough against evils such as these: I thought my very presence in his life put him danger if I were to ever summon another beast. He wouldn’t be possessed again without me and without me, he wouldn’t be subjected that kind of torment ever again. But after wracking my brain a bit, I found that it was not enough and my efforts were in vain. He was still in danger every day and every time that we had to do something together. The danger was still there and alive no matter what I did and it felt…awful to know that my efforts were wasted and my anxiety was caused by something that I just simply couldn’t control. Just thinking about it frustrated me and I heaved a heavy sigh as I pounded my fists into the stone ground.

Well, if there was one good thing to come from all of this, he and Fjorm could enjoy one another’s company and at least they were happy together. Oh, I didn’t say anything about that, did I? After my teary and heart wrenching split with Alfonse, say about a week or two after, we found Fjorm and those two, somehow, fell hopelessly in love with each other. I watched from the background as it all happened, my heart unexpectedly ripping in two at the mere sight. For weeks before their announcement of being a couple, I had myself convinced that I was finally over Alfonse and the trauma that happened between him and me. The strong feelings I had for him had somewhat dissipated before their union, not in marriage, and for a while I was quite content with my state of being. I felt that I was finally free from the heavy burden that I had placed upon myself and I could finally carry on with my life.

However, Fjorm, being the most wonderful, warmhearted person from a kingdom dominated by ice, came to me, in the middle of the night need I say, and asked for my permission to date him herself. She told me all about how her small crush for him turned into an “overpowering love that not even the likes of Surtr could quell” as she put it. I saw in that moment, in the middle of the night, as the blush filled her cheeks to the brim and as she put a delicate little hand on her chest as if she was trying to keep her heart from bursting forth out of it. The sight was heart melting in and of itself. That night, I told her I was completely fine with her and Alfonse dating each other and the next day they hit it off right away. But that night, as soon as I closed the door and as soon as Fjorm was far away from my chambers, I broke down. 

The wound from the day by the summoning stone was opened once more and it felt as if the blood was pouring out of it. Yes, I had lied to Fjorm about being fine with the situation, but the thing was I had no idea that I had lied until I broke down in tears. The moment I closed the door, I realized that my heart was dropping not because of what Iago did to Alfonse or what he made him do or even Fjorm. It was because I was still very much in love with Alfonse and watching him love another pained my heart. Before that night in my chambers, I thought I had moved on to greener pastures! I thought I had forgotten about all that we had been through and done together! I thought that I was going to be okay! But I was wrong. I was wrong about everything and anything someone could possibly be wrong about. 

And as I sat against the cold, castle wall, rocks poking me in the back and my bottom sore from sitting there for so long…I still loved him more than anyone could ever know. More than he could ever know. I…wanted to tell him everything. I wanted to tell him about the joy his very presence brought me, the sadness I felt as I remembered experiences that I could never get back, and how dark my world has been since the day where I felt like I was going to lose everything. But I couldn’t because he was so in love with another girl and he was so content and…happy. How on earth would I be able to break him once more and burden him with the feelings that he had long since forgotten about? How would I be able to live with myself if I was the one to bring him sadness once again? I…couldn’t and wouldn’t.

It was a very lonely story and I was very lonely sat there between two empty and hollow suits of armor and in front of one the most beautiful sun sets I did ever lay eyes on. I wanted to be filled with joy at the colors and the sounds of laughter I heard from all around the castle, but like the suits of armor, I was empty. A shell of what I used to be. At any moment I felt that my shell would crack and all of what I held inside would spill out at once. At this point, to be completely honest, I was unstable and somewhat unfit to be a tactician and a summoner. I wasn’t pulling the right heroes out from their worlds, more and more of those heroes crowded the hospital wing of the castle each day, and I could feel as I was losing their trust with every passing minute. Tears escaped my eyes as I was sitting there, remembering. It felt as if tears were the only things that were coming from me lately. Ever since that day…in the middle of the night. 

However, I soon tired of sitting in that lowly hallway of the castle for so long and I became frustrated with my overwhelming emotions. Whilst pounding my fists, rather roughly might I add, into the ground I hoisted myself up from that spot on the ground and made my way to one of the nearby balconies where I did most of my thinking. It was one of the most beautiful spots to sit on and just mull over whatever came to your mind. There, I felt free as a bird and as care free as a child. I walked out onto that balcony, allowing the wind to blow what little hair I had back and letting the sun blind my eyes. What I saw was beautiful beyond words: the dazzling colors, the wind dancing in the trees, and the sight of heroes practicing their skills against other heroes in the distance. The scenery was more than I could have ever hoped for and I thought that it would cure me instantly. All the regret and sorrow would be gone from my heart, being swept away with the wind. 

I stretched my arms out to my sides, titanic style, trying to get my emotions to go away. ‘Go away.’ I thought, ‘Go away!’ The wind swept through my arms and through my hair and for a good ten minutes I stood there, thinking those exact words repeatedly. ‘Go away.’ I would keep repeating, ‘Go away.’ However, as my emotions remained in my mind and in my soul, I could feel as tears streamed down my face and the thoughts soon became whispers and the whispers became normal volume until I was screaming at the top of my lungs into the wind. “Go away!” I screeched at the top of my lungs, not caring whether anyone heard me or not, “Go away, please! I don’t want this anymore! I just want to feel okay again!” 

Quite childishly, I slammed my back against the wall and slid down it, hopeless and defeated. It was then that I realized that there was no other way for me to rid myself of these regrets. I had to tell someone. The only question was, who? I once again hoisted myself up by the boot straps and headed for the door of the this closed off balcony, not knowing where I was going or who I was going to tell. But it was going to be someone dammit! I had barely reached for the door handle when Fjorm of all people walked onto the balcony I was on, taking me by complete surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aviana speaks with Fjorm and finds out some interesting things. Maybe...all of this time her worries were for nothing.

I stumbled backward a bit, almost falling over an item that was behind me, but she grabbed onto my arm and pulled me back up to a standing position. “Whoa!” she said with a smile, “That was really close!” 

Those eyes, those magnificent blue eyes, they held such warmth and kindness in them and an everlasting joy that I couldn’t mimic at all. I’ve come to notice that Fjorm was always like this: cheerful for the sake of others and never letting the sadness she felt for losing her entire kingdom show. It was admirable, but it also meant that I could never tell what she was feeling on the inside and today was no exception. “Princess.” I said, “You have my full gratitude. What were you looking for out here?” 

Fjorm shifted uncomfortably in her spot, raising a hand to grab onto her arm. Her eyes were still joyful though, even though her stance showed otherwise. I mulled over what could have caused this uneasiness in her. “Please.” She said, “You don’t have to call me ‘princess.’ We’ve known each other far too long for these formalities. And…I was actually looking for you.” Once again, the princess from Nifl and the love of Alfonse took me by surprise.

Why would she be looking for me of all people? I mean sure, we shared tactics and we conversed over the small things, but most of the time I was too uncomfortable to talk to her because of my love for Alfonse. Seeing her with Alfonse, though she was a nice person, was…weird. I’ve been happy for them in the past when it first started out, but I soon came to learn that even that was difficult with all that had happened before weighing down on me. “Why me, Fjorm?” I asked my voice barely louder than a whisper, “Why would you be searching through this castle for…me?” 

Fjorm sighed before she ushered me inside the castle where we both found a place to sit down and explain to each other what was going on in our heads. We sat on the comfy chairs that were placed in a sitting area over-looking the horizon, a table the only thing separating us. She sighed once more. “I…have to tell you something.” She started off by saying, “That night when I came by, asking for your blessing, I could see as your heart dropped and I stayed back for a moment only to hear you burst into tears. It was…shocking to say the least.” 

My chest tightened and a weight fell deep into the pit of my stomach. She heard me crying? She knew and she went ahead with it? “I-it was nothing.” I said with a stutter, trying my best to get out of this uncomfortable situation, “I-I’m fine, Fjorm. Really!” I mustered up the biggest smile that I could possibly muster and plastered it on my face to show Fjorm. Her eyes, however, I noticed went from somewhat joyous to pitying and disbelieving look in one smile. Who knew that a hurting friend was all it took for Fjorm to change her demeanor completely?

Before she spoke again, Fjorm quickly grabbed onto my hands as if she were holding onto them for dear life. Her touch was surprisingly warm and soft compared to her icy powers. She flipped my hand over and over again in her own two palms as if she were trying to read me just through my palms, but I was already like a book to her: readable and very fragile. “Aviana.” She said, her voice filled with anguish, “You’re not fine. I can tell by the streaks on your face, the smears in your makeup, and the unusual unkempt look of your hair. You are not fine and not by a long shot. Everybody in the castle can tell from Sharena to the heroes. The only one who seems to have missed the note is Alfonse.” She smiled once more, but this time, it was a sad smile. 

The very name she spoke caused my chest to tighten once more and for all of the feelings to come flooding back at once. Unlucky for me though, the feelings came back as tears. Quickly I wiped away the tears, trying my best to hide it from her but my feeble attempts were exactly that: feeble. I couldn’t cry over him. Well, not in front of her at least. They were a couple after all. “I’m sorry.” I apologized, still wiping the tears away, “I shouldn’t be crying. This is your boyfriend we’re talking about after all and-.” 

“He is not my “boyfriend” anymore.” She said. I was shocked by her words, but not the words themselves. How she spoke them surprised me. There was no malice, anger, or hatred in her voice. She held nothing against anyone for their relationship not working out. Were there no limits to this girl’s kindness? A girl who had lost everything, her family, her kingdom, her people, still managed to find a way in her heart to forgive people. She astonished me everyday by her determination and presence. If only there was a way for me to tell her that without sounding like a complete and utter idiot! 

“W-why?” I asked still a little shocked by her sudden proclamation, “I...thought you two loved each other. You said not even Surtr could quell it.” Fjorm smiled once more, probably applauding me on the inside for remembering her words so well. She took her hands away from me and folded them in front of her and for a long time, her eyes couldn’t meet mine. I wondered whether she despised me for some odd and unknown reason or if she was thinking of a way to tell me what she was about to say. Either way, I was not prepared for whatever words came out of her mouth. 

She sighed and it felt as if my shoulders were pulled back by some invisible force causing me to sit up straighter in preparation for what she was about to say. Fjorm finally met my eyes once more and the melancholy look was still the same from when she looked at her hands. “Well that was the way that it started.” She said, confusing me even more, “I did feel at the beginning that we truly loved each other. But as time passed and the days turned into months, I began to realize that Alfonse’s heart was with someone else and not with me.” The first thought that came to my mind was that Alfonse had found another girl to love that was neither Fjorm or me. I was immediately sad all over again, sadder than I was before, and I averted my eyes to the ground. 

Was there no way for me to win Alfonse’s heart back? Was I doomed to be forever lost in this spiral of depression, self-loathing, and unrequited love? Would I ever get over the pain of what had happened and of this heart break that seemed to be constant? All those answers seemed to come up with an answer that was too negative to put into words. I looked back up to Fjorm, longing prominent in my eyes and my eye brows furrowed to the top of my head. Tears were glistening in my eyes even though they weren’t falling down my face. “Well, whoever he has found, I hope that he is happy with them.” I said, not genuine in my statements. 

Fjorm laughed at my words, but for a reason unknown. Was she mocking my pain or was she thinking back on something funny that Alfonse had said to her when they were dating. “Both you and Alfonse are the exact same in words and in sentiments.” She said a smile on her face, “He would have said the same thing if it was the other way around.” I was yet again confused. Would Fjorm please be less vague with her statements? I shook my head and leaned into the table, getting a little closer to her. We made eye contact causing Fjorm to realize that I was still not getting what she was trying to say. I was expecting her to explain more about what she had meant by her previous statements, but what I got caught me off guard. “You still love him deeply, don’t you?” she asked me, pity in her voice. I nodded slowly but surely to her comments and she sighed yet again. “The reason why Alfonse’s heart was not with me was because it was with you.” She explained, “I think that he really tried to forget the love that he felt for you and that’s why he started dating me. Sure, what I said at the beginning was true, but as time past it became more and more obvious that he couldn’t bring himself to love me because you still had his heart in your hands.” 

My eyes widened when her words hit my ears and denial washed over me almost immediately. There was no way that Alfonse was still in love with me! It was impossible! But why was it impossible? I didn’t know, but I knew that what she was telling me was all lies. I shook my head and slouched back down in my seat. Dread washed over me as I began to speak. “N-no.” I said, “That can’t be possible, Fjorm! It just can’t be! I won’t believe it for a second!” 

In that moment Fjorm seemed to get angry with my statements and she somewhat yelled at my stupidity. “Why are you questioning what I said?” she asked causing me to flinch at her biting words, “This is one of your fatal flaws, Aviana: you won’t believe what is right in front of you! He loves you so much that he said that it pained him to be away from you for another second and you’re the exact same! You broke it off with him to protect him even though it pained you so deeply! If that’s not true love, then what is?” I shook my head even more at her statements, not wanting to believe it for my own good and for Alfonse’s good. It just can’t happen the way it was trying to happen. Alfonse and I, though similar, we would never work out. 

I tried my best to convince myself I wasn’t in love with him and that he wasn’t in love with me even though that it was the exact reasons that I had been crying for since everything happened. It couldn’t happen like this. I wouldn’t let it happen like this! The tears that had threatened to come out of my eyes earlier finally made an appearance and my feeble attempts to wipe them away didn’t work. I was a hot mess in front of the princess of ice. “You don’t understand, Fjorm!” I yelled, “I couldn’t expect you to understand! All that happened! W-we can’t be together! I-it can never happen the way I want it to happen because we can’t be!” 

Fjorm gave me yet another pitying look, but her eyes were somewhat cold when I looked at her. I stood up out of my chair and put my hands on my eyes, not wanting to look at her anymore and not wanting to see that pitying glance anymore. I wish she wouldn’t look at me like that: like I was some fragile doll that was about to break at any moment. People shouldn’t have to look at a summoner like that, but maybe in this moment it was exactly what I deserved. Maybe someone needed to pity me and make me realize what a child I was being. “And why is that?” she asked me calmly. It was almost as if she were talking to me like a baby: softly and gently. I wanted to be annoyed at how she was treating me, I really did, but deep in my heart I believed that I needed this. I needed someone to talk to softly and gently and I needed someone to understand. “What is it that I can’t understand?” she asked again. 

I took my hands away from my face finally revealing my red streaked face and the tears that had smudged my makeup. “It’s too dangerous, Fjorm!” I yelled, not meaning to, “After what happened at the summoning stone with Iago, I tried to not love him! I-I really did! I didn’t want him to get hurt the way he did ever again because it was my fault that he got possessed, my fault that he hurt me, and my fault that he feels the way he does! I never want to cause that again and I never want to hurt him the way I did ever again!” I sat down in the chair and threw my head in my hands. 

Finally, everything was out on the table and everything had clearance. Someone had finally listened to what I had hidden deep within my heart without judging me and without interrupting my train of thought. But most of all, I finally found someone who I could trust enough to tell this to. Sharena and Anna were both my most trusted comrades, but I felt that it would be wrong to lay it on them like that. This spur of the moment thing was exactly what I needed, even if it was with the girl that Alfonse had just broken up with. Fjorm stood up and gently took one hand away from my head and held it in her own. “You don’t actually believe that anyone still blames you for that, do you?” she asked me, causing me to look up, “I’ve talked to Sharena, Anna, Alfonse, and Leo and they’re all just glad that no one was seriously injured. Things go wrong all the time and Iago is back where he belongs so there’s no need to worry. It’s all just in a day’s work.” 

“I-I didn’t know.” I said my voice saturated with tears, “I-I mean I did. But the danger is still there. I can’t let him be in danger anymore.” 

Fjorm gave an exasperated sigh and sat back in her chair, seemingly frustrated with my stubbornness and unwillingness to give up on my own viewpoint. She put a hand on her forehead making it wrinkle beneath the pressure she was putting on it. She stayed like that for a long time before looking back up to me. She stood up, but this time when she did, she walked around the small table and put her hands on my shoulders forcing me to look directly in her eyes. “Aviana.” She said, “There are so many heroes here who put their lives on the line for the ones they love every day. Caeda and Marth fight side by side on the battlefield, keeping each other safe. Clive and Mathilda, Robin and Chrom, Ninian and Eliwood, there are so many couples who know the dangers of what they are doing and love and persevere regardless of their situation. Some of them have been through the depths of hell and they still love each other regardless of what the other person has seen or done. So, don’t you tell me that it’s too dangerous for one more second because it’s not.” 

I raised my head to full height to look at Fjorm and give her my undivided attention. All of these couples that she told me about have fought through thick and thin and have truly seen the worst of the worst. So why did I think that I was so special? Why was I denying myself love because of one traumatizing experience? Heroes have fallen in front of me, Veronica has personally sought to destroy my life, and we fought off Surtr and his band of villains. This whole debacle with Iago should have been swept under the rug but instead I made it into a big deal for…nothing. A small smile formed on my face as I began to realize all the wrong thinking I was doing and as my previous mindset faded away. Fjorm must have seen the realization as well because she smiled at me and the joy returned to her eyes. She took her hands off my shoulders and allowed me to stand by myself. I wiped away the tears from my eyes and spoke to her softly. “So where is he, Alfonse?” I asked, hopeful. 

Fjorm laughed once more before she lifted an arm and pointed toward the direction of Alfonse’s chambers. “He’s in his chambers, waiting for you.” She said. 

I immediately got up from the table we were sitting at, bowed in thanks, and ran as fast as I could towards Alfonse. I felt liberated like a bird dancing on the wind or a fish in the sea or anything else that was free to do as they pleased. I was just so happy and I couldn’t explain it! After so many months of being sad, I finally got a sense of happiness and joy: two emotions that I have been missing so badly in my life. But most of all, I could finally love as I could. I knew the way to Alfonse’s chambers like the back of my hand by this point and I got there rather quickly seeing as I was running. 

When I got to the doors, I didn’t bother stopping or even knocking and I burst through the doors without a care in the world. The doors opened fully and they revealed to me Alfonse who turned around, startled by the sudden noises. I laid my eyes on him and joy filled my body and tears came out of my eyes. As for him, he realized who I was and a smile was spread across his face and I swear I could see tears in the corners of his eyes. “Aviana.” He said. 

“Alfonse.” I breathed back. I ran into his arms, almost knocking him onto the bed behind him, and I wrapped my arms around him taking in his warmth and his scent. He in turn threw the things he had in his hands on the ground and wrapped his arms around my tiny frame. I had been missing his warm embrace since the day that I broke it off and even now I wondered what good that did anyone. Breaking up with him had caused much more pain than the initial trauma had and if Fjorm was right, I knew that we would be able to get through anything now. Together. For a long while we both didn’t say anything too stunned, too elated, and too relieved to speak about anything. 

I could feel as Alfonse radiated warmth and as he ran his fingers through my short hair. With every time he ran his hands through my hair and every time he rubbed my back I fell into the same comfort that I once knew when I was with him. It was what I had been missing and it was what I had needed for so long. “Aviana.” Alfonse whispered to me, finally breaking the silence, “My dear, Aviana. I’ve missed you so much.” 

With his words I just cried harder into his shoulder and held him closer to me. How was I to even begin telling him where my mind was when I didn’t even know myself? Either way I had to speak now or everything would be forever lost. “I’m sorry.” I whispered, “I am so sorry! I shouldn’t have- I couldn’t have- I don’t know! I’m just so sorry!” My words became lost even to me as I began to stutter. All that I wanted to say was trying to come out all at once and it wasn’t working. I knew Alfonse could hear my confusion in my own words and for a moment he pulled away from the hug and wiped away my tears with his thumbs. When I looked at him his expression wasn’t angered or even disappointed but saddened, reassuring, and happy at the same time. It didn’t make sense and it shouldn’t have made sense, but for some reason I understood it all. 

“Aviana.” He said. His voice dripped with such sweetness and was filled with such an enormous amount of forgiveness that I almost melted into his arms again, but I stood strong to hear out what he had to say. “You don’t need to say anything.” He continued, “I…can understand why you did it. Break up with me that is.” 

What? What did he just say? I couldn’t believe it and it must have shown on my face because Alfonse gave a short little laugh at my expression. “What?” I asked, “H-how? I-I mean. H-how can you understand me? I-I broke your heart! I broke my heart! How can you forgive me so easily?” I tried delving deep into those pools of blue grey that were his eyes. I was trying to find something to go off: some sort of emotion that would tell me what he was thinking or what he wanted to say. But all I got was confusion as he tried to find the words to say to me. 

He averted his eyes to the side as he thought of something reassuring to say, anything. It didn’t take long and soon he was looking at me with a sort of happiness that no one could quell and the same reassurance that made me want to melt all over again. “I think I am quick to forgive because I was once like you.” He said, “I was afraid of hurting the ones I loved and I was afraid of losing them even more after what had happened to Zacharias. And much like you, I shut the world out and I tried to run from the ones that I kept close in order to protect them.” I took in every word like a parched sponge yearning for some water and I understood every word as well. He and I were the same and I wonder if that was what kept us so attached to each other. “But, you, my love, have shown me that opening up about my feelings and finally getting to love someone is the most wonderful feeling in the world.” He said, “I understand why you did what you did and I tried to kid myself for so long that I didn’t love you after that, but I just couldn’t get myself to love another.” 

He put a gentle hand on my face, gently tracing circles on my skin with his thumb and wiping away any stray tears in the process. His touch was so gentle and soft that I leaned into it and put my own hand on top of his. My eyes were twinkling as I thought about how much I loved Alfonse and how stupid it was for me to break it off from him for so long. We both smiled as we got lost into each other’s eyes and we shared an intimate moment of love and affection. “You know what, Alfonse?” I whispered. 

Alfonse gave a boyish laugh before asking me what I meant. “What is it?” he asked. 

I took his hand off of my face and kissed it gently. I put his hand in between both of mine, thinking and keeping it safe as if it was his whole being and thus I was keeping him safe. “I tried to forget about what we had.” I said, “I truly did. And…for a moment I thought that I had completely gotten rid of my love for you. But when Fjorm came to me that night, it all came rushing back and I realized that I still loved you with every part of my being. I’m so sorry.” 

I watched as Alfonse gave me a worried look, but for some reason it was laced with joy as if he was happy about my inner turmoil. However, I soon realized that that wasn’t what was bringing him joy. It was the fact that I didn’t forget about him as much as he didn’t forget about me. “You don’t have to apologize anymore, okay?” he asked me and he pulled me in to him. He removed my bangs from my forehead and kissed it lovingly. I giggled like a little school girl, immensely overjoyed at this development. When I ran here so quickly, I had a slight fear that he was going to hate me forever. This one moment quelled and extinguished all my fears. 

Before I made my next move, I pushed him away for a moment with both of my hands on his strong chest. He was puzzled by my sudden movement at first, but that puzzlement soon turned to joy as he realized what I was doing. I got down on one knee, pretended to hold out an imaginary ring to him, and prayed to every god that there was in every world that we visited. Mila, Naga, you name it! I prayed to all of them. “So.” I said, “Alfonse; Prince of Askr, brother of Sharena, and the love of my life. Will you do me the honor and become my boyfriend and husband once again?” 

He could barley contain his laughter as he saw me on the ground on one knee. The joke we had was just as funny as it was the first time and it was just as sweet as well. I joined in on his laughter. Our joy filled the room as he joined me on one knee. In correspondence with my proposal, Alfonse pulled out an imaginary ring from his pocket and held his empty fingers up to me. “I will gladly accept.” He said and I put the imaginary ring on his finger causing more laughter, “And you, my love, the greatest summoner in the world, the best friend, and the holder of my heart, will you become my girlfriend and wife once more?”

I nodded fervently as we both stood up to hug each other. I didn’t want to let go for all eternity, forever being entranced by his warmth and kind touch. When we broke the hug we just stared at each other, taking in what we have been missing the last couple months. Looking into his eyes, I realized how misplaced my worries were. We were strong and we would get through all of the bad times just like every other couple in this castle. Looking into his eyes, I knew we could do it. Just him and me facing our greatest fears. And fighting. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Aviana finally got her resolve! When will I let my summoner just be happy? Who knows really! Thanks again!


End file.
